Starstruck
by ericalaheys
Summary: The Doctor stumble across the exiled princess.


When the TARDIS landed in some sort of ancient palace's backyard at the center of a busy town in the middle of a desert he did not recognize one bit, the Doctor started to worry. Well, he was never really worried unless things were really out of control and life-threatening but he couldn't help but wonder why did the TARDIS brought him here out of all places. He thought he had been everywhere, every corner of the universe, every planet at every possible moment in time but somehow; something always found a way to surprise him otherwise. And for some strange reasons also, the console refused to tell him where he was exactly so he had no choice but to step outside and find out for himself.

It was almost nightfall, all you could hear was the faint sound of the wind and also a couple of crickets singing their same melody over and over again. Whoever owned that gigantic mansion must be really wealthy, the Doctor thought to himself. The palace seemed to never end. His thoughts were interrupted by delicate footsteps and heavy breathing coming from behind him. He spun around only to find himself towering over a little girl. She had long silver hair, her skin was pale as snow and strangely, her eyes were purple.

"Blimey! You're a quiet one, aren't you?" He said, a grin spread across his face. Although the Doctor was being friendly, the young girl seemed more scared than anything else.

"Are you a friend of Magister Soran, ser?" She asked, eyeing his choice of clothes suspiciously. The Time Lord looked around him with a distracted look on his face, he had no idea who or what she was talking about.

"Magister... Who?" He stuttered, visibly unsure. This is when the girl panicked and tears began to form in her beautiful purple eyes that had the Doctor wonder so much about.

"I will call the guards, ser! I will!" Her high-pitched voice cracked at the end, she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" He breathed out. He was astonished to see that she felt so threatened by his simple presence.

"You will not try to kill me then..? My brother always says I should be careful of strangers because the Usurper want us both dead." The Doctor sighed sadly at the sight of this nine year old or so young girl, whose life was apparently in danger and all of this seemed just so wrong to him. He crouched down to be at eye level with her.

"But why would anyone want you dead... You're just a child. " He whispered, his eyes full of confusion and sorrow.

"Because I am a Targaryen. I am the blood of the dragon and... Robert Baratheon killed my entire family to obtain the iron throne. After all this time, he still wants my head aswell, ser." She felt proud to repeat her brother's words so perfectly. Although, she felt somewhat confused on why this man did not know who he was standing of. Everyone in the all of the realm knew that her family reigned for 300 years until the War of the Usurper.

"But surely, you already knew that..." She said, frowning. The Doctor understood now. He was in Westeros. It was his first trip but he had heard about this world once or twice during the centuries.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked, a friendly smile found a way onto his face, even though the condition this little girl was living in left him feeling awful for her.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen." She replied, chin up, like a true princess. He smiled even more. She was something this little girl, she really was something else.

"And why are you out here all by yourself, Daenerys?" He said as he looked around them once again. She was all alone in this some sort of huge garden behind the palace.

"I enjoy to come out here at night to watch the stars." She grinned. A smile, finally, the Doctor thought.

"You like the stars, eh?" He quipped, his eyes glowing with curiosity. "Would you like to come with me, Daenerys? I could show you the stars... and even more." She was speechless but also terribly confused by his proposition.

"The stars!? It seems quite impossible, ser. And if I may add, I barely know you and my brother always say I-"

"I'm the Doctor and you can trust me." She gulped in silence as she wondered what sort of odd name that was. At first, she was startled and scared of this strange man but now... She found that there was something kind and gentle in his eyes that told her she could trust him. She knew deep down he was honest and that he wouldn't hurt her. She was about to question him a bit more when a voice from not too far away surprised them both.

"Little princess, time for your bath now." Daenerys' handmaiden said from the other side of the garden. Daenerys' eyes widened in horror.

"You must go before she sees you, ser. If not, she will tell the guards or worse, she'll tell my brother." She whispered as she tried to push him away as a sign for him to run away.

"Very well, princess. I'll come back later to get you, then." He smiled, jogging to the TARDIS. Daenerys followed him and let out a very loud gasp as she realized a lemon tree had been hiding this bizarre blue box the whole time. She had so many questions but there was no time. The Doctor opened the door and just before he could escape inside of his time-travelling space ship, her voice stopped him from doing so.

"Do you promise? Will you truly come back and take me along with you?" She said with hopeful eyes. He had sound completely mad earlier but what if it was true... There was legends and tales of men able to do magical things and whatnot. What if this Doctor was one of them? He turned around and friendly winked at the amazed little girl a couple of steps away from him.

"I promise." He said just before closing the small blue door infront of him and vanishing infront of the princess' bewildered eyes.

It was the day of her sixteenth name-day that she caught a glimpse of the strange box again. She had thought she was dreaming at first. She dreamed so many times of the Doctor and his magic blue box that perhaps, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But fortunately, she was not dreaming. She couldn't believe her own eyes but it was real. She was out in the gardens behind Magister Illyrio's palace this time. This is when she heard the odd noise and saw the blue box. She made sure that she was alone and then, she ran. She ran to the box with the biggest smile on her face. He was coming out of his box when she finally got to him. He hadn't aged at all. He was still wearing the same brown coat and the same red ornament around his neck. He was still exactly the same but not her; she grew up. She was a woman now. Everything was different.

"You came back..." She breathed, slowly stepping closer to the Doctor.

"I promised you I would!" The Doctor replied as if it was the most obvious statement in the whole universe.

"I believe that not many men in all of the seven kingdoms has half of your honor then, ser." She smiled sweetly, taking in every single detail of his forever-young face or so it seems and his blue box. He nodded as a 'thank you'.

"Now, do you still want to come with me... Do you still want to see what's out there?" The Doctor lifted his index finger to the black sky full of little bright lights shining only for them.

"Yes." She gasped, her eyes full of anticipation. "Let's go then! Let's be quick because I have absolutely no intention of getting thrown into a dungeon or whatsoever tonight since it could look like I'm trying to kidnap a princess so..." The Doctor rambled on as he gestured her to follow him inside of the TARDIS. She sucked in a deep breath the second she passed the door and stared at her surroundings... It was bigger on the inside, she thought as her hands clutched tightly to her silk gown. She was horrified but also amazed.

"What sort of witchcraft is this!?" She asked, her voice quivering. "It's not really magic, more like science really." The Doctor smiled. Daenerys got lost in her thoughts as the Doctor seemed busy pressing buttons and other things on the round control table. She thought of her brother, currently making deals of marrying her off with some Dothraki horselord. She also thought about how he wanted to gain back the seven kingdoms but she knew in her heart that he would never be able to. He was vile and all he cared about was himself; not the well-being of the people he would very much so like to rule. "Would it be too bold of me to ask for another favor, ser?" Daenerys asked.

"Let's make a deal, shall we? I'll do whatever you want me to do; only if you stop calling me 'ser' I'm not a knight, princess." He grinned, his attention still turned to the console.

"I accept your fair bargain then, s- my lord Doctor." She laughed as she stepped closer to the colorful and bright console the Doctor was so interested in. "Can you promise me that you will never take me back here..?" She said, a certain kind of sadness in her eyes. The Doctor looked up and stared at her for a moment, confused.

"Isn't this your home, Daenerys? Don't you want to come back one day and-" He began but the silver haired young woman stopped him from saying more.

"All I have left in this world is my brother and... He plans on selling me off to some old horselord so that I can be his wife so that he can have his army and take back what was taken from us but he has no heart. He's no king and... He is truly awful with me." She looked down, trying to push back the difficult memories of her brother, Viserys, abusing or threatening her like he always did.

"You have my word, then." The Doctor said, smiling, as usual. The sincerity in his eyes made her smile in return. "And that's the beauty of it, really! I can pick you up whenever and wherever you are and also... Drop you off wherever and whenever you like!" He said as he took out his sonic screwdriver to check something. Daenerys, startled, let out a small gasp and stepped back in caution. The floor started to move and it seemed like the blue box as a whole was moving too.

"Who are you!?" She whispered, looking around her in pure shock. The Doctor typed some sort of destination on a keyboard and turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I can travel through time and space." He turned his attention back to the console as she stepped forward to it once more.

"Then show me the stars, my lord of time." Her smile was so big that her cheeks were hurting. The Doctor let out a laugh and spun around to stand right infront of her.

"As you wish, princess." He bowed, his voice dripping with amusement. He turned around and pressed a large green button that set the whole place in frenzy. Daenerys squealed in excitement and held on to the console as the Doctor's magic box headed straight for the night sky above her.


End file.
